Dom’Kavosh
Relevant Information The following information has been gathered through interviews with Nomads, Eosapians, members of the Oro Convent, and veterans of the Battle of Betelgeuse. The information was released by the Solarian Empire and spread to every nation they have contact with, be them friend or foe, as the threat of the Dom'Kavosh is greater than petty disputes. Physical Attributes Little is known about the Dom'Kavosh. What is known, is they're made of pure psychic energy. Drones are controlled from an unknown location by a Queen. Individual drones regenerate blown off limbs almost instantly, unless you hit the 'nucleus' of the drone hard enough. Kinetic weapons are worthless against them, the rounds passing through them with zero damage. Their weapons fire bolts of psychic energy that cause intense nerve pain to an unshielded target, sometimes causing convulsions. Psychic targets can only take one or two hits before falling unconscious from pain. If the bolt hits a shield, everyone inside the shields starts developing a headache, which gets worse with every hit, until either the shields drop and physical damage can occur...or the individual(s) inside the shield fall unconscious and helpless. Behavior The Dom'Kavosh attack spacefaring races one or twice when they discover them, though rarely to the point of eradicating them. So far, no one has been able to explain this. However, they take a personal interest in hunting Eosapian vessels. As such, Eosapians being chased by Dom'Kavosh will often run to human space, as humanity is famous for being the only race to defeat a Dom'Kavosh attack, thought the Convent fought them to a stalemate 849 million years ago. Every now and then, someone will come across a planet that has been utterly ruined, the surface turned to a glass-like substance, with a very slight psychic residue. According to information shared by the Convent, these are planets who's races put up enough of a fight that the Dom'Kavosh destroyed every trace of their existence, complete with tracking down every fled member and killing them. Known Drone Types Hunter Hunters work in squads of 3-5 individuals, though some squads are as large as seven. They're highly tactical and fire solid psychic blasts from their arms. They have no individual thought but are highly reactive and can learn, with learning capacity increasing with the number of drones in the area. Using the same tactics and maneuvers too many times against Hunters will cause every Hunter in the area to adapt and counter. They are also pilots. Stand 5'5. Specialist Specialists work in pairs and prefer ambush tactics. Their arms can shift into any shape needed, as they’re the only type not pure energy. Specialists are made of a strong, gel-like material that allows psychic energy to flow through them freely, giving them a semi-solid form they act as spies, assassins, and saboteurs for the Dom'Kavosh. Specialists are capable of reason, independent thought, and crude speech and are also capable of asexual reproduction. A portion of the Specialist population defected and became known as the Nomads. Stand 6' Unknown Unknown type of Drone, standing 8'. Spotted eight months ago by Seeker Gunslinger. No information on this type is available. Solarian ONI is referring to this type as a Ghost. Zealot Zealots are massive, formed of solid psychic energy, though the form can go insubstantial as needed. Comparable to a tank, as it has no feeling, no remorse, and only rages. Zealots rip through bulkheads, armor, shields, all they care about is destruction. A single Zealot on the battlefield is enough to break all but the most disciplined of troops. On a ship, the drone is normally disastrous. Stands 15' Known Ships Due to the nature of these craft, there's no recorded max speed for these ships, as they aren't considered to have mass. Battleship 1.5km long. All information on these ships comes from the sensor data obtained by ACS Longsword (decommissioned) and her captain, just before the Battle of Betelgeuse. Made of pure psychic energy. Immune to kinetic rounds. The ship regenerates and contains no nucleus, though enough damage will cause it to lose form. Can fire bolts of solid psychic energy from any part of the ship, in any direction. Bolts act the same as the smaller, ground versions, only with more effectiveness. Ship produces pulsing light for certain actions. * Pulses from front to rear: Charging hyperdrive. * Pulses from either end and meets in center: Launching fighters. * Pulses from back to front: firing an immensely powerful beam weapon, capable of ripping a warship apart in seconds. The thin neck, just behind the bulbous 'head' is considered a weak point. There are no discernible weapons. Fighters 30m long. Fires bolts of psychic energy which have the same psychic effect as the Battleship, though smaller in size and damage. No dogfighting data is available, as fighters weren't in use by humanity during the Battle of Betelgeuse. Rai'Kavosh History A few millennia ago, the Dom'Kavosh had a drone type meant for espionage and assassination, as they had the ability to alter their shape. Made of a strange organic gel that conducted psychic power, these drones were sapient and had free will, as required for their role. However, they grew wary of the Dom'Kavosh Queen and the entire drone population broke away, becoming known as the Rai'Kavosh. Unfortunately, the Queen started making new drones, the Specialists, and the Rai'Kavosh became a hunted target, on the same level as the Eosapians. To date, Zirdae is the only remaining member of the species to ever be found. Biology Rai'Kavosh have a unique reproduction method, by which they take the DNA of another and mix it with their own, as well as alter the incoming DNA. This allows a Rai'Kavosh to not only reproduce with other races, but also allow them to create offspring of multiple different races or beings. Abilities Rai'Kavosh are capable of taking any form similar to their size at will, as well as alter it or change to a new form, without having to transition to their base form. However, they experience fatigue and are required to return to their base form after 24 hours, and remain in that form for 4 hours. A Rai'Kavosh produces a lighter shadow than normal, which marks them. They are also highly sensitive to tactile sensations, such as pain and tickling.Category:Lore Category:Antagonists Category:Starter File